


Exposed

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A difficult patient faces instant karma.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Checkups with Spock are always annoying. It doesn’t matter if he’s an incredibly attractive specimen obediently lying still for Leonard to poke and prod, because he’s still as a board and throws in those little comments that make Leonard’s skin prickle. Spock reminds Leonard for the fourth time that he’s the first officer and should be on the bridge during a crisis, and Leonard’s halfway tempted to bring out the straps and straight-up to tie him down. He was sent to sickbay for a reason.

Leonard reminds Spock, “Those spores nearly ate right through the hull, and you were virtually ensconced! Don’t you even care that they could be eating your vital organs?”

Spock lifts a brow and smoothly retorts, “My ‘caring’ would not change the facts, Doctor. An outpour of unproductive emotion would, however, damage the crew’s morale.”

Leonard gestures vaguely around the rest of sickbay, entirely empty. Leonard ran a medical tricorder over everyone on the bridge, but Spock was the only one who came into physical contact with the alien spores that pumped in through the vents, so he’s the only one Leonard’s holding hostage. Leonard grunts, “You’re going back when I say you are and not a damn second sooner.” Spock lifts one pointed brow but wisely neglects to comment on Leonard’s attitude. Leonard glares challengingly down at him a moment longer anyway. He’s lying prone across the biobed, uniform in perfect condition and hair not even slightly disheveled. It’s like they’re on a routine mapping mission and not in the middle of a quarantine zone.

When he’s sure Spock’s not going to get out of line again, at least for the next few seconds, Leonard returns his gaze to the panel above the biobed. He studies the readings, mentally cross-checking them with Spock’s usual numbers. There are way too many people aboard the Enterprise, including revolving door yeomen and security staff, for Leonard to keep _everyone’s_ usual readings memorized. Spock is the rare exception. Only when Leonard’s absolutely sure that everything checks out does he cross sickbay to the comm mounted on the wall. 

He tells the bridge, “He’s fine, Jim. The spores seem to like metal more than flesh.”

 _“Good to hear, Bones,”_ Jim answers. _“Can I have my first officer back now?”_

Leonard glances at the biobed, tempted to say ‘no’ purely out of spite. But he’s too professional for that. He agrees, “He’ll be right up.”

The comm clicks off. Leonard nods towards it and tells his lone patient, “You heard the Captain. Back to the bridge with you.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Spock says, not sounding particularly grateful at all. He climbs smoothly off the biobed, sets his feet on the ground, and heads right for the door. 

He passes Leonard, and instead of admiring his broad shoulders as Leonard usually does, his eyes snap down. They’ve caught on a patch of skin— _two_ patches of skin—two big, smooth ovals cut out over either cheek of Spock’s taut ass. A thin strip of black fabric still remains between them, but any underwear that might’ve been there has been eaten away. It’s suddenly clear what the spores were breaking down. 

The doors to sickbay open, and Spock’s just about to step through them. A small part of Leonard is tempted to just let him go and _laugh_.

But that would be too cruel, even for his favourite hobgoblin. He calls, “Spock.”

Spock glances back, turning just enough to expose one cheek to the open corridor. Leonard can feel himself grinning wider than he should be. “As nice as your rear end is, you might want to wait while I synthesize some new pants.”

Spock lifts a brow again. Then he twists around, peering over his shoulder, and must catch the cutouts, because his head shoots up again, cheeks much greener than before. Somehow, he still manages to sound perfectly calm as he repeats, “Thank you, Doctor.”

Leonard would’ve liked more of a reaction, but he’ll settle for the cute blush. He wanders off in search of pants, trying desperately not to snicker.


End file.
